ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
More DNA Taken
See also: More DNA Taken/Info. Zeno is taking more DNA samples, and he is revealed to be working with the Nanochips! Plot Ben and Co. were creeping along a building that had SixSix in it. (Ben, whispering): I heard SixSix is working with SevenSeven. (Gwen): It's odd that SixSix hasn't appeared since we were kids. (Kevin): Hmm... When they came to a window and looked in, they were shocked. SixSix took a small machine from a shelf, and stuck it onto his chest. His robot suit then morphed into SevenSeven's! This means SixSix and SevenSeven are the same person! (Ben): This was not expected. SixSix... err... SevenSeven... or, um, let's just call him SixSeven. Anyway, he must have heard that, because he turned around. (Ben): Uh, oh. Oh well, it's hero time! (Transform) Het! Ben shot magma at SixSeven, but it didn't do anything. Next, he covered SixSeven with magma, letting it cool off and harden, but SixSeven broke out! (SixSeven): SixSeven's strange sounds here. (Ben): Okay. As I've said before, there's a time to go hero, and there's a time to go Ultimate! (Transform) Ultima...! Suddenly, still in the middle of going Ultimate, all the magma flowed into the Omnitrix, leaving Ben there. (Omnitrix): Error! Error! Unable to transform! (Ben): Not this again! Just as a blast from SixSeven was about to hit them, they were teleported to Primus. Gwen put up a shelid there before she realized what happened. (Gwen): Where are we? (Azmuth): You're on Primus. I saw the Gourmand steal the Flamine sample, and I locked him up. His name is Zeno. He led them to the cell. (Ben): Alright Zeno, who are you working for, and where's the DNA? (Zeno): That's a trade secret. Gwen's hands glowed. (Gwen): We're not kidding! (Zeno): Neither am I. (Kevin): Ugh! (Turns into steel) Now I'm mad! (Ben, transforming): Lemme tell ya' somethin', Zeno, nobody steals DNA from Rath! (Zeno): I hoped I wouldn't have to do this, but you leave me no choice. Suddenly, Zeno started mutating. Magma came out from parts of his body and covered him, and he turned into Het! (Zeno): This is where the DNA is! [[Ben 10: Multi Trixes Theme Song|''Theme song!]] (Ben): What in the world? (Zeno): I ''ate the DNA. For some reason, the Celestialsapien DNA overwhelmed me, and I can't use it. I am going to, one by one, eat all the DNA of the Codon Stream. (Azmuth): You do realise that, if you do it one by one, it will take at least a month? There are over a million samples in there! (Zeno): That's why I have assistance! (Ben): From who? Suddenly, Fich teleported in! (Gwen): Fich! (Fich): Yes. I'm back! Gwen used the Manamatrix to do a spell that made a large wave of water come right to Fich. Zeno, still as Het, put magma around the water, making it harden, holding the water. Since Fich (oddly) can't go in water do to his machines, this saved him. (Zeno): We're unstoppable! Suddenly, Zeno shrunk and shaped into his normal Gourmand form, then the magma slid down from him onto the ground. (Zeno): Great. It's temporary! (Ben): Good! Ben scanned Zeno, and apparently all three DNA samples taken (Het, Eon, and Alien X) were regained, because Ben turned into Ultimate Het. (Ben): Cool! (Kevin, turning into Taedenite): Let's do this! Kevin made a mace hand and smashed part of Fich's machines! (Fich): Why you little... Suddenly, a two Nanochips came and projected beams at the broken part. It slowly regenerated. (Ben): The Nanochips! They're working for the Nanochips! I didn't know the chips could regenerate! (Zeno): Not for. With! As for the regeneration, the Master has upgraded them by far. Suddenly, Zeno stuck his tongues into the Codon Stream. He must have picked Nanomech, because he suddnenly burst apart into bunches of Nanochips and picked up Fich. He then flew away. (Ben): Great! Ben scrolled through the Omnitrix, and realized that more than Nanomech was taken. (Ben): Whoa! Look at this guys. Ben made the list of aliens (like in Vengeance of Vilgax) show up on a hologram. (Gwen): Some aliens are missing! (Ben): Zeno got Blocked, Hammerhead, Techno-Halloween Man, and Pelicarve. Wait a second! (Omnitrix 2.0): Some aliens are missing from the active list. Would you like to load other aliens to replace them? (Ben): Um, yeah. (Omnitrix): Loading... The Omnitrix glowed green over the hologram. Ben saw that he got four, one of them being Heavy Metal. (Ben): That's odd. The Omnitrix said I got four, but I only see three more here. The next night, the Circus Freaks crashed into Ben's bedroom, waking Ben up. (Ben): Whoa! (Transform) Stinkfly? How did I get Stinkfly back? Suddenly, Thumbskull's hair grew and zipped toward Ben, Frightwig breathed Acid Breath's breath, and Acid Breath punched the floor! (Ben): That's odd. Suddenly, Ben morphed into various other aliens, and then stopped at the Ultimate Alien. Suddenly, the Omnitrix exploded, and Ben woke up as Water Hazard! (Ben): That was a weird dream. Wait, how am I Water Hazard? (realises he has Ultimate spikes) And why does the Omnitrix have Ultimate spikes? Ben projected the active list, and realized that the empty spot, although still black, was shaped like Water Hazard. (Ben): Odd. Suddenly, a robotic arm shot through the hologram and knocked Ben out of his bed. (Ben): The robots from Dimension 12! (Robot): Yes! The robot shot energy at the Omnitrix, and its spikes went in! The green line (that comes from the Omnitrix and goes around the alien when going Ultimate) went into the Omnitrix, and Ben turned into something strange. (Ben): Bubbles! This is new. It must be a devolved version of Water Hazard. (Detransform) It seems even though Zeno got some aliens, I got more! THE END ---****--- Roads Category:Episodes Category:Story Arc Category:---****--- Roads Category:Paparo/Nanochips Arc Category:BTMT Episodes